A Pitiful Story
by Aenacius
Summary: A human gets his start in the world and oh, boy is it a tough one.


Griege. That is my name. I am a human. A fact that should make you disregard me as important. Did I mention my name? Yes, of course, back to the story. Anyway, being raised I was a normal child. That lasted about as long as an egg from a dragon hawk on Winter's Veil. When I turned 7, I, along with my peers, was told to choose a class. You know, your fighting style? Rogue, Mage, Priest, Paladin, Warlock, Warrior; Those were my choices. Rogue: I was no good at sneaking around, I had two left feet and two right hands. Mage: No again, If I was better at magic I might not have killed my roommate in boarding school with a freak polymorph accident. Priest: No way… If I could heal I would have been able to save my roommate after the polymorph accident… Paladin: I thought about this one pretty seriously actually. I hated all undead and loved hitting stuff. When I learned that Paladins used a spell that gave them a bubble I was ecstatic! I chose Paladin, however, my peers that had also chosen paladin made me leave. So that was a no go. Warlock: These guys scared the crap out of me so no. All that was left was warrior. So I obviously went with that one.

The next day we trained, and I was defeating every target dummy, and winning every skirmish with my fellow warriors with ease! I went on like this until I was about old enough to hold real sword, about twenty-one or so. And then came the big leagues. I had passed the test and had become a full fledged warrior so I was ready to be a hero. First thing that I did was go and find a man named Deputy Willem. He told me that I should talk to Marshal McBride. I talked to Marshal and the conversation went down like the following:

Griege: "Erm… Hiya! Deputy Willem told me to talk to you."

Marshal McBride: "Of course he did."

Griege: "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Marshal McBride: "Listen, kid everyday that deputy send more than necessary up and coming heroes to "Help" me."

G: "Oh"

M: "Yeah"

G: "So does that mean that I don't get a job?"

M: "No, I'd be happy to give you a job"

G: "Thanks!"

M:

M:

M:

G: "Are you still there?"

M: "Of course I am! What would make you think otherwise?

G: "Well, it's just that… Nevermind"

M: "Okay then."

G: "What's the job?"

M: "Excuse me?"

G: "For the love of rage and all that is angry! I said WHAT IS THE JOB???"

M: "Oh, that job. Well there are these ugly things called Kobolds…"

G: "Yes, I think I've seen them, what do they look like again?"

M: "About this tall, ugly, wear candles on their heads."

G: "Oh, yes I know them."

M: "I"

G: "Yes?"

M: "Need you."

PG 2.

G: "Yes?!"

M: "You ready for this?"

G: "YES!"

M: " I, need you, to kill 8 Kobolds"

G: "That's it?"

M: "Well, yes."

G: "Any particular reason?"

M: "None come to mind, no."

G: "Okay then…"

At this point I was forced to accept that this Marshal McBride was off of his rocker. I went off to kill the Kobolds. When I attacked the first one he screamed at me something about a candle… Odd little buggers, Kobolds. I proceeded to kill 8 more, not a challenge. I did, however find it rather strange that I could stand in the middle of the camp of kobolds and slaughter them one by one without attracting any more kobolds. But I didn't complain about this.

I went back to McBride and he gave me 25 copper, I was happy about this, the most money I had ever carried in my pockets was about 17 copper. I then saw Deputy Willem again about getting another job to do. He proceeded to tell me to talk to Eagen Peltskinner. So I did and this is our conversation:

G: "Hi I have been told to get a job from you so cut the crap and what the hell do you need me to do?"

E: "There is a terrible disease plaguing the wolves of our Northshire, the disease spreads through wolf bites, so could you kill enough of them and bring me 8 of their pelts? I will give you a pair of leather bracers if you could help me?"

G: "Oh!" I said as I was surprised by is sane & nice attitude.

G: "Sorry for how I behaved earlier."

E: "I don't mind at all."

I went and kicked some wolf butt and brought him 8 pelts, which I got a pair of bracers as a reward for, as promised. I had also gotten some nice equipment from killing the wolves and the Kobolds. I felt good!

I went back to Eagen after a week of doing other advenures. We talked for a little while and I learned that his wife had died of a diseased wolf bite, nice to know. And then, out of the blue Eagen swung the blunt end of his ace and knocked me out! I woke up in a sack that appeared to be moving. After 5 hours of a bumpy ride I arrived in Northshire Vineyards. There were 12 Defias around me pointed swords at me. I got out of the sack quietly and they escorted me to the center of the vineyards where they are still guarding me now. I am writing this story with them watching. Every hour or so an adventurer comes and killed all of the defies in the area except for the ones guarding me. No one likes me. As you can tell.

That is my story and if you could please help me get away from this place I would be oh, so Grateful! SOS!!!

**A Pitiful Tale.**

**Written by: Aenacius**


End file.
